


The Rain In Spain

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серхио Рамос, как может, утешает Икера Касильяса после поражения Ла Рохи в матче со сборной Голландии на Мундиале 2014 года в Бразилии. Оба трезвы, как свежевымытые стекла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain In Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю как вам, а лично мне на картинках так и слышится тигриный рык Рамоса ^^

В отеле было уютно: чистенько и красиво. В столовой хорошо кормили, а у бассейна всегда хватало свободных удобных лежаков. Вокруг пышно бушевала бразильская природа, а до берега океана было рукой подать. Однако все эти радости жизни меркли в глазах Серхио Рамоса, приехавшего на мундиаль защищать честь своей страны и Ла Рохи, легендарной команды, которая вот уже несколько лет задавала тон всему футбольному миру. А дело было в том, что несмотря на самые радужные ожидания и железобетонную уверенность в успехе их выступления, он, похоже, жестоко ошибся с выбором соседа по комнате.  
Пока никто не успел подсуетиться, Серхио застолбил себе место в одном номере с капитаном и далее все сборы и особенно перелет, когда старший был так явно рад его соседству, провел в самом приятном предвкушении. А в итоге в первый же вечер был горько разочарован. Ибо хотя сам Серхио рассматривал эту поездку в том числе и как счастливую возможность побыть на свободе вдали от дома и на время отвлечься от приятной роли отца и почти мужа, его сосед с завидным упорством изводил себя волнением о том, как там дела у Сары с Мартином, и названивал тем так часто, что получил за это от молодой матери втык, после чего вместо того чтобы наконец уняться продолжил психовать и думать о них ничуть не меньше.  
Особенно расстраивал младшего тот печальный факт, что на фоне этого погружения в пучину ответственного отцовства Икер совсем ему не давал, из-за чего вечер за вечером он одиноко засыпал в своей постели, в то время как совсем рядом - так близко, что если бы он осмелился и встал, ему не потребовалось бы и двух шагов, - намучившись за день волнениями о своей почти-семье, мирно спал в своей Касильяс. Его Касильяс, который всегда был с ним так нежен и внимателен, и которого раньше ему никогда не приходилось не то что заставлять, но даже упрашивать.  
Все это очень печалило, и Серхио грешным делом уже начал подумывать, не поискать ли ему где-нибудь в округе приятных приключений на свою совсем забытую старшим задницу, когда первый же матч в группе расставил все по своим местам.  
Без преувеличений, произошла трагедия: они проиграли с совершенно разгромным счетом, и зная Икера Серхио не сомневался, что тот непременно найдет единственного человека, которого следует во всем винить, - себя самого.

\- А, это ты, - лежа на постели, повернувшись так, что для того чтобы добраться до него и получить счастливую возможность увидеть его лицо, нужно было проделать путь не короче, чем к Ородруину, Икер вяло поприветствовал его, лишь слегка приподняв голову.  
\- Да, я, - Серхио запер за собой дверь и не стал усложнять себе задачу, проходя в комнату и усаживаясь на постели позади него. - Мы тебя совсем потеряли.  
Икер в ответ лишь промолчал, и тогда младший осторожно положил ладонь ему на бок, не решаясь обнять старшего или заглянуть ему в лицо, памятуя, как тот повел себя, когда они еще были на поле. Там, конечно, было несколько десятков тысяч свидетелей, от которых его капитан хотел и не мог скрыть свои чувства, но Серхио очень хорошо знал его, и потому понимал, что торопиться, пытаясь заставить его высказаться, не стоит.

В автобусе Икер так же молчал. Даже не смотрел в окно, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли. Младшему не удалось сесть с ним рядом: после неудачной попытки поддержать, которую он предпринял на поле, и на которую старший ответил неразборчивым раздраженным шиком сквозь перчатку, Серхио старался особенно к нему не приближаться, и потому пока все они шли к автобусу, замешкался с кем-то, и тот успел проскочить мимо и усесться среди врачей команды, заняв к тому же сиденье у окна, откуда достать его уже не представлялось возможным. Однако настырный Серхио все равно нашел себе место, с которого мог хотя бы видеть его, но, уйдя глубоко в себя, капитан, казалось, ничего и никого вокруг не замечал.

\- Как ты? - Наконец решился спросить младший, воодушевленный тем, что Икер не сбрасывает положенную на себя руку.  
Прежде чем ответить, тот какое-то время помолчал.  
\- Никак, - наконец тихо проговорил он и после еще одной паузы продолжил: - Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. Не знаю, что будет дальше. Не знаю, как завтра выйду из этой комнаты. Как буду смотреть в лица ребятам и тренеру, разговаривать с ними, - чтобы голос не задрожал, в этом месте ему пришлось вздохнуть. - Я не знаю, что мне нужно будет сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину.  
\- Икер, - склоняясь к нему через повернутую к себе спину, Серхио наконец понял, как себя вести и преисполнился уверенности, - дай-ка я угадаю: в том, что мы проиграли, ты винишь одного себя?  
\- А кого еще? - Не поворачиваясь, парировал тот. - Ты у нас любишь громкие фразы и наверняка скажешь мне сейчас, что мы все одна команда, и поэтому побеждаем и проигрываем все вместе, но... Черт, Серхио, нужно смотреть на вещи реалистично: нам в ворота забили пять мячей, и это я был тем, кто должен был их защищать.  
\- Вот уж ерунда! - Решительно возразил ему младший. - Раз уж на то пошло, то вместе с тобой - нет, даже прежде тебя, - ворота должен был защищать я и еще как минимум трое человек. И это наш провал привел к тому, что тебе налупили голов.  
По-прежнему не глядя на него, Икер отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Как ты не понимаешь? Я годами стоял в воротах на случай как раз таких провалов. Я должен был тренироваться и оттачивать свое мастерство. Должен был оправдать оказанное мне Усатым доверие. А что случилось вместо этого? Я напропускал, как мальчишка, которого поставили играть против взрослых опытных мужиков.  
\- Никакой ты не мальчишка! Что это за бред?! - От этого самоуничижения младший уже начал закипать, и потому попытался силой повернуть к себе его лицо, но внезапно остановился, когда его рука, нырнув под щеку Икера, коснулась подушки, на которой покоилась его голова. - Ты что, плачешь?  
Он прямо опешил, хотя если подумать, в данных обстоятельствах это было не так уж удивительно. Зато Икер даже не смутился.  
\- Да, плачу, - спокойно признал он, хотя головы так и не повернул. И снова вздохнув, глухо проговорил: - Что мне еще остается?  
Серхио мог только развести руками, с досадой качая головой. Конечно, он не раз видел слезы на лице своего капитана, но то было на поле, где эмоции били через край, а времени и сил на их контроль не оставляла захватывающая одновременно и игроков, и зрителей игра. Теперь же мужчина, на которого он привык смотреть как на старшего, своего рода героя, на которого ему следовало равняться, пребывал в самом жалком состоянии, безвольно сдавшись на волю чувств.  
\- Ну ты чего, котенок?!  
Ласковое прозвище, которое отчего-то у него к нему привязалось, само слетело у младшего с языка, заставив Икера поморщиться: он мог позволить называть себя так, когда их обоих захлестывала страсть или когда они лежали, измотанные любовью и довольные, но когда это обращение вырывалось у Серхио при иных обстоятельствах, неизменно чувствовал себя идиотом. Тот же, как обычно, не обратил на его реакцию никакого внимания, по-хозяйски целуя старшего в щеку и без всякого стеснения скользя рукой ему на живот.  
\- Здесь совершенно не из-за чего плакать, - вещал он. - Это была первая игра, чуть ли не весь (???) сезон ты просидел на скамейке, и потому тебе было особенно трудно после такого долгого перерыва. Конечно, на тренировках мы все свои, ты про всех знаешь, кто на что способен, а тут этот жуткий Роббен кааак набежит...  
\- Малыш, Бога ради, - не выдержал и прервал его разглагольствования Икер, - не беси меня! Я сейчас и так совершенно себя не контролирую, так что это может закончиться для тебя очень печально.  
Ощутив, как напряглись под его ладонью его мышцы, Серхио почел за лучшее прислушаться к предупреждению и перевел тему:  
\- Когда ты идешь к психологу?  
В этом тоже не было ничего удивительного: после того, что произошло, все прекрасно видели, в каком Икер пребывал состоянии, и если команду ожидала общая встреча с психологами, то капитану явно требовалась персональная работа со специалистами.  
\- Завтра в десять, - все таким же бесцветным тоном ответил Икер, снова ощущая ком в горле, так как лично ему этот индивидуальный поход к психологам казался чем-то особенно постыдным.  
\- Значит, на завтрак можно не торопиться, - сделал тем временем свои выводы Серхио, но видя, как мрачнеет та часть его профиля, которую он все-таки мог лицезреть со своего места, решил попробовать перевести тему еще раз. - Ты связывался с Сарой?  
В ответ Икер снова молча кивнул и только после очередного вздоха заговорил:  
\- Она сама позвонила. Сказала, что смотрела матч вместе с Мартином и что даже представить себе не может, что я сейчас чувствую и как она может меня поддержать. Тоже говорила про то, что мы команда, и что этот сезон я просидел на скамейке, и поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что мне было тяжело, - здесь ему снова потребовалось вздохнуть, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе, и Серхио уже почти собрался что-то сказать, однако стоило ему открыть рот, как старший продолжил: - И про то, что это была только первая игра, и у нас впереди еще как минимум две... В общем, поговорила со мной.  
\- Молодец, - зачем-то похвалил подружку Икера Серхио. - Нашла время позвонить и поддержать тебя.  
Он хотел продолжить говорить что-то еще, но тут старший сам повернулся к нему, ложась на спину, и протянул руку, касаясь его щеки.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - просто попросил он, и от этих двух слов сердце младшего застучало в бешеном темпе.

Конечно, Серхио не смел заставлять Икера просить себя дважды. В следующее же мгновение он наклонился и приник к губам старшего, пока тот оплел его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Их языки немедленно нашли друг друга, переплетаясь в танце-борьбе, который то прерывался, то возобновлялся снова, кочуя из одного рта в другой. То, с какой отчаянной страстью целовал его Икер, сообщило младшему о силе накопившегося в нем желания, и прислушавшись к этому как к заманчивому обещанию, он смог наконец расслабиться и дать волю своим рукам. В которых старший будто таял, с благодарностью отвечая на каждое прикосновение, пока один за другим предметы его одежды исчезали так быстро, словно испарялись с его разгоряченной жарой кожи.  
Икер остался совсем обнаженным, когда наконец отпустил губы младшего и заговорил, лежа у того в объятиях и переводя сбившееся дыхание:  
\- Прости, малыш: я знал, чего ты хочешь, но все равно заставил тебя ждать.  
\- Ничего страшного! – Замотал головой Серхио, глядя на него тем преданным восторженным взглядом, к которому старший за эти годы успел привыкнуть. – Я понимаю: ты волновался. Из-за игр, из-за чемпионата, из-за вашего малыша. Ты даже на тренировках не был на поле до конца.  
Услышав эти слова, Икер почувствовал новый прилив чувства вины, и потому ему захотелось как-то оправдаться – хотя бы перед Серхио.  
\- Ты прав: я слишком много думал о Мартине и никак не мог от этого отвлечься, - и когда увидел, что младший собирается что-то сказать, вытянул руку и остановил того, кладя пальцы ему на губы. – Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Дай хотя бы попытаться тебе объяснить.  
И когда Серхио кивнул, накрывая его руку своей и целуя заставившие его замолкнуть пальцы, продолжил:  
\- Наверно, я давно уже не выезжал из дома надолго, и потому привык к тому, что они с Сарой постоянно у меня глазах. То есть я знал, что рождение ребенка – это некая веха, после которой моя жизнь сильно изменится. Но я даже подумать не мог, что это так сильно меня захватит. Сара даже смеется иногда, что будто бы это не она, а я сам родил нашего малыша. Еще когда мы ждали его, я готовился и очень старался быть хорошим отцом. А теперь, когда Марти с нами…  
Здесь красноречие ему изменило, ибо Икер подошел к сложному моменту, когда ему волей-неволей нужно было заставить себя сказать Серхио то, что могло ранить того и уж точно его расстроить. Потому что если сам он с ужасом отшатнулся от тех отношений, в которые за два года до этого втянул его Рамос, того, как казалось, нисколько не смущало наличие любовника-мужчины при живой женщине, которая не только разделила с ним дом, но также выносила и родила ему ребенка. С момента рождения Мартина - и даже еще раньше: начиная с двух последних месяцев беременности Сары, - Икер как мог старался свести их интимные встречи к минимуму, соглашаясь лишь тогда, когда продолжать приводить отговорки было уже некрасиво. Младший же удивительным образом ничего не замечал и продолжал сыпать предложениями, заманчивость которых для него теперь больше пугала, чем подстегивала Икера . И теперь на пороге этого признания, не сделать которое он считал для себя нечестным, Икер замолчал, не в силах подобрать слова, которые не заставили бы его партнера обидеться или рассердиться.  
Серхио, однако, сам помог ему, отнимая от своих губ его руку, пальцы которой он все это время продолжал целовать, и склоняясь над старшим, заглядывая тому в глаза:  
\- Хорошие отцы не трахаются с товарищами по команде?  
Икер невольно смутился, оказавшись так внезапно выведенным на чистую воду, не в силах даже кивнуть, в то время как младший продолжил:  
\- С тех пор как родился Мартин, встречи с тобой превратились в какие-то самородки, которые мне приходилось у тебя буквально вырывать, и только природная наглость не позволила мне опустить руки и оставить тебя в покое.  
Старший вдруг представил себе, что было бы, если бы Серхио – его Серхио, - оставил его в покое, и ему стало страшно от нахлынувшего на него вместе с этой мыслью чувства одиночества.  
\- Спасибо, что не оставил меня в покое, малыш, - выдохнул он ему в ухо, поспешно притянув младшего к себе и крепко целуя: в ухо, в висок, в щеку – всюду, куда попадали его губы.  
Улыбаясь от удовольствия, Серхио обнял его, забираясь на постель и укладываясь рядом, так что теперь лежащим на спине оказался он, в то время как старший поднялся и наклонился над ним, продолжив покрывать его лицо, а затем и шею, поцелуями.

Его остановил воротник надетой на младшем футболки-поло.  
\- Ты до сих пор в одежде? – Порозовевший от желания, Икер отстранился, нахмуриваясь и глядя на него с таким умильным удивлением, что Серхио тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь ее снять, - добродушно позволил он. – Хотя мне она не помешает, - и сжав в ладонях его ягодицы, он притянул старшего к себе, вновь потянувшись к его губам.  
Оказавшись сверху, Икеру пришлось раздвинуть ноги, положив одну поверх ног младшего, и теперь, когда он практически уложил его на себя, Серхио оставалось только нырнуть пальцами между двух его полушарий и добраться до его входа, где он начал поглаживать его краешки, проверяя, насколько Икер готов принять его. Ощутив эти прикосновения, старший закрыл глаза и весь подался ему навстречу, крепче целуя младшего и раздвигая ноги еще шире.  
\- Как ты, оказывается, изголодался, - не скрывая своего удовольствия, заметил Серхио, после чего снова крепко сжал его зад, двигая Икера на себе так, чтобы их напрягшиеся члены потерлись друг о друга через продолжавшие оставаться на нем шорты.  
\- Бог мой, – не выдержав, взмолился старший. – Малыш, возьми же меня!   
Явно разрываясь между желанием продолжить ласки, которые ему пришлось сейчас прервать, и стремлением как можно скорее слиться с ним, Икер поднялся, уселся на постели и торопливыми движениями попытался стянуть с младшего его шорты. Однако Серхио не спешил помочь ему:  
\- И ты больше не будешь забивать себе голову ерундой о хороших отцах и несчастных товарищах по командам, с которыми нельзя трахаться?  
Старший замер и посмотрел на него, явно испытывая трудности с пониманием того, что тот только что сказал.  
\- Малыш, ты хочешь со мной поссориться? – Проговорил он наконец, справившись со своей когнитивной проблемой. – Я уже сказал и могу повторить: пожалуйста, прости меня. Я обещаю, что больше так не буду. Особенно если ты перестанешь издеваться и наконец возьмешь меня.

С наполовину стянутыми шортами, чья резинка настойчиво давила на его рвущийся в бой орган, младший и сам видел все меньше смысла в том чтобы медлить, и потому без лишних церемоний принялся снимать с себя одежду, пока старший больше мешал, чем помогал ему. А оставшись без одежды, потянулся к Икеру, поднимаясь и становясь на кровати на колени рядом с ним, притягивая и крепко прижимая старшего к себе, снова начиная его целовать.  
Поцелуи, которыми он покрывал его лицо, шею и плечи, уверенные ласки его сильных рук и тесное соприкосновение их обнаженных тел на время отвлекли Икера от того, о чем он так требовательно его просил, и от неожиданности он даже издал тихий вскрик, когда, вдоволь наприжимавшись к нему, Серхио развернул их и повалил своего капитана на постель.  
\- Подожди, я принесу смазку, - бросил он ему в следующий момент, вскакивая и устремляясь к шкафу, куда они убрали свои сумки, после чего Икеру в самом деле пришлось подождать, ощущая, как легко холодит кожу остывший после дневной жары вечерний воздух, и с улыбкой следя за тем, как его партнер бранится, спешно перерывая содержимое своего дорожного чемодана.  
Наконец тому удалось обнаружить искомое и, бросив разворошенный чемодан рядом с открытым шкафом, Серхио поторопился обратно к постели, едва ли не с разбега запрыгнув на которую, снова потянулся к его губам.

Привычными движениями они разделили между собой прозрачный гель, и Серхио принялся смазывать вход Икера, пока тот, стараясь одновременно открыться ему, занялся его крепко стоящим членом. Теперь уже младший торопился, порой не сдерживая себя, невольно толкаясь в обхватывающую себя руку партнера.  
\- Хватит, малыш, - попросил его Икер, когда сам уже с трудом мог терпеть. – В конце концов, не так уж долго мы с тобой этим не занимались.  
И когда Серхио остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза, беря себя в руку, чтобы направить внутрь него, улыбнулся ему и уверил:  
\- Мне не будет больно, вот увидишь. Просто возьми меня и снова сделай своим.  
Младшему потребовалась вся сила его воли, чтобы после этих слов не войти в него резко, одним движением проникая внутрь до самого основания. Вместо этого он сделал все медленно, постепенно вдвигаясь внутрь, пока Икер принимал его в себя, лежа под ним, поддерживая свои ноги высоко в воздухе.

Трудно было не заметить, что в этот раз его любовь была действительно нужна старшему, и тот позволил ему несколько раз овладеть собой, меняя позиции и каждый раз с готовностью принимая его, пока они не утомились настолько, что просто упали рядом на насквозь пропитавшихся их потом простынях. Оба шумно переводили дыхание, измотанные этой любовной гонкой и наконец довольные настолько, что смогли заставить себя остановиться.  
\- Котенок, - более-менее успокоившись, младший подвинулся ближе и улегся ему на грудь, - ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
Старший кивнул.  
\- Конечно, знаю, - тихим голосом ответил он. – Я сам тебя тоже очень люблю. Ты себе не представляешь, какое непередаваемое счастье ты мне даришь своей любовью. В том числе и такой, чисто физической.  
\- Ничего, - неожиданно продолжил давно оставленную ими тему младший. – Скоро ты наиграешься со своим дитём и перестанешь забивать себе голову дурацкими стереотипами. А потом наши дети вырастут и поженятся…  
Но тут Икер перебил его, отрицательно качая головой:  
\- Нет, Серхио, наши дети не поженятся…  
В конце его фразы явно слышалось многоточие, которому младший улыбнулся. Они никогда не обсуждали этого прямо, но отчего-то со временем оба пришли к мысли, что каждый из них не представляет своего будущего без другого. Об этом всего лишь рано еще было заговаривать, так как на текущий момент ничего нельзя было поделать. И услышать это многоточие от Икера сейчас, после того как Серхио начал думать, что всему между ними приходит конец, было для младшего едва ли не приятней, чем все те оргазмы, что он испытал этой ночью.


End file.
